Hanna's Choice
by Lindsey Rickson
Summary: With 'A' breathing down Hanna's neck about chosing between Lucas, Sean, and Caleb, Hanna starts to do anything to get out of the stress. Rated K plus just to be safe. There's some sugesstive leading up to language/swearing and possibly a kiss or two later
1. Bribery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Pretty Little Liars, nor do I own the characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Hanna Marin sat there, in the lunch courtyard. She groaned as she ran her hands over her face and then through her hair. She went through all the months. All the months with him. With Sean. Sean Ackard. Sean Ackard…the name she had always doodled in her notebook next to her own. Mr. and Mrs. Sean Ackard. She used to imagine them together. With salt and peppered hair. When they were married. When they had kids. Now she had messed things up, like she always did. She looked up for a second.

And there he was. Lucas. Lucas Gottesman. The guy who kissed her. Oh god…she couldn't get out of her head how nice it had felt. His soft lips…they were so warm and safe and….and…Hanna slapped her forehead. The same forehead he had kissed… She couldn't be thinking like this. She knew she loved Sean. If only he was still with her.

"Hey, Han," Aria Montgomery said, plopping down next to her on the bench. "What're you so stressed about?"

Hanna couldn't help but smile. Aria was her best friend of course. With her big, dark brown hair and her big eyes, Aria just brought safety to Hanna's heart. Aria watched her friend as she sipped from her little cup of coffee. Hanna looked miserable. It broke Aria's heart.

"Nothing," Hanna said, shrugging. "High school drama."

Just as another thought of Sean and Lucas popped into her head, Hanna got a familiar ring coming from her pocket. Oh god, she thought, please don't be A.

Slowly, Hanna pulled her phone out from her back pocket. Aria watched Hanna from over her coffee. Hanna read over the message twice.

'Eenie Meenie Miney Moe, Catch a Jerk and Let Him Go, My Mommy Says to Pick the Very Best One, So I Choose You. Clock's ticking, time to choose. Sean gets you $500, Lucas gets you $1000. -A'

Hanna gulped silently. 'A' could be such a…

"Who is it?" Aria asked, trying to peek. "Is it 'A'?"

"Hmm? What?" Hanna asked, looking up at her friend. "What? Oh, no, just my mom. Wants to give me my allowance or something."

Hanna shrugged but her mind was reeling. A thousand dollars was a lot…but was it worth not ever getting her boyfriend back? Was it worth it to lie and be with Lucas? Hanna had no idea, but she knew she had to choose soon. Her mom needed the money, and Hanna needed her mom out of jail.

As the two girls casually walked away, there was someone in the courtyard watching. Watching the panicked expression on Hanna's face. And that person was laughing.


	2. Cry Baby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, etc.

As Hanna walked through the halls towards her Gym class that she was thinking about skipping, a familiar hand grabbed her wrist. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes as she turned around. She slowly opened them to look up at Sean. Holding back tears she stared up into his sad blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Han," he whispered. "You and that…" He paused, stopping himself. "You guys were just dancing as friends, right? What I want to say is…Hanna, I love you. And I don't want to loose you. If you care about me at all, please meet me by my car after school."

He started to walk away, but then he turned around and gave her a kiss on her forehead. It was nice, Hanna thought, but the face that flashed in her mind was Lucas'. As Sean made his way around the corner, Hanna stood there, thinking. She could meet him, but she'd have to tell him they couldn't be more than friends. Her face and thoughts flashed with confusion and anger. She could be in his arms right now, if 'A' wasn't around to mess that up. And poor Lucas had to deal with the worse end of the deal.

Hanna's eyes flicked to the clock each class for the rest of the day. The hands ticked down to 3:00 slowly, and it made her restless. When the final bell rang, she jumped to her feet and practically threw herself into Caleb. Caleb Rivers. The one who made everyone uneasy. Everyone except Hanna. He was living with her, after all. Well, sort of. A couch in her basement was the closest he was to her, and that was practically living with her.

"Watch where you're going," he said with a flash of his smile under his long dark hair. He held her elbows and kept her steady. Hanna looked up at him and smirked casually, although her elbows were tingling with excitement.

"Sorry," she said, keeping her smirk on her face. She pulled away and waved over her shoulder as she walked outside and towards Sean's car. When she saw him leaning against the hood, she slowed down. He had a soft, crooked smile on his face. When she came close enough she started talking.

"We cant-" but she couldn't continue. His soft lips were pressed against hers and her eyes flew open with surprise. He pressed harder against her lips and she relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Resting his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers.

"We can't what?" he whispered, smiling brightly.

Everything flooded back, washing away her bliss. 'A', Lucas, the money…and Caleb. Slowly, Hanna untangled herself from Sean.

"We can't do," she waved around in the general direction of the area they just kissed in. "This. Us."

"Fine," Sean said, anger flashed in his eyes as his jaw muscles bulged. "Fine." He repeated as he climbed into his car and sped of, leaving Hanna with tears running down her cheeks. She stumbled towards her car, having trouble seeing past her tears to find her keys. Missing the key hole, she gave up and rested her head on the steering wheel. She was grateful that no one was at school anymore and that no one could see her crying like this.

Little did she know there was someone hiding and watching. A quick tap-tap of the keyboard past black leather gloves, and Hanna's phone ringed. Sniffing, she picked it off of the passenger seat and read the message through the waters in front of her pupils.

'Is the poor baby sad? That kiss got you $500. Now kiss Lucas and you get $1000. Who knows who's heart you get to break next? Caleb's? Happy kissing. -A'

Hanna threw her phone back into the seat. Angry tears streamed down her cheeks as she went over all of this. She couldn't lead Lucas on like that. But she had to…Confused and indecisive thoughts ran through her head as she opened her mirror to see how badly she looked. Check before she went home to Caleb and Mom. Hanna jumped as five 100 dollar bills fell into her lap as she opened the flip for the mirror. At least 'A' paid up.

'A' surely paid up a storm.

_Should I make 'A's texts shorter? Or are they good? Any criticism is welcome. I want to improve, and would love for you guys to help me with that. Love, Lindsey._


End file.
